Stereo Heart
by minx the hybrid
Summary: just a series of one shots between Kurt and Finn switches POV's each chapter
1. Braces

**AN: I do not own glee or any of its characters ~goes and cries into a corner~**

"Let me see"

I received a vigorous head shake, thin lips pulled into a tight line causing me to pout "c'mon please" he shook his head again, hmm…I wonder…I gazed him sadly my lips still pulled into a pout but I widened my eyes a bit trying to give him the best puppy dog look I could muster. "Pretty please?" again I received a quick head shake.

Damn! That usually works; I want to see them so bad! Biting the inside of my right cheek I tried to come up something, anything that could work and let me see them. A light bulb went off in my head, as a smirk crawled onto my face Kurt must have seen the mischievous glint in my eyes his pale green eyes sparked with nervousness he back away from me, trying escape but I reached out wrapping my arms around his waist he blinked in surprise at me I just kept smirking before I leaned in and pressed our lips together.

His lips tasted sweet, he moaned against my mouth making a dark hunger pool and swirl in the pit of my stomach, "Kurt" I breathed his body quivered in my arms. Blunt fingers dug into my forearms. My tongue poked his bottom lip begging for entrance he opened his mouth without a moment's hesitation, our tongues battled for dominance the taste of metal and Kurt invading my taste buds. It was so fucking erotic but all too soon my lungs begged for air.

I pulled back panting, my denim jeans all of a sudden feeling too tight and felt even tighter when I took the sight of Kurt, his eyes were closed tightly as he panted his skin was flushed his lips swollen from our kiss oh god I wanted to take him. I stared at him hungrily for a few more seconds before my eyes caught on the reason I kissed him in the first place I smiled "victory!", Kurt quirked his brow before realizing his mouth was opened and all but slammed his lips together I frowned "don't do that baby you look cute with braces" the soprano shook his head. "No I don't I look like I dork" I nodded in agreement "you do look like a dork but a cute dork" he rolled his eyes.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, I gave his lips a light peck, "its true baby they make you look adorable" he gazed at me insecurity sparkling in his eyes, but there was a hint of hope "really?" I nodded. "Kurt you always look adorable just because you some metal in your mouth doesn't mean I'm going to stop kissing you all the time" my words earned me a smile, it was small but big enough for me to catch a glint of the braces on his teeth I smiled back "now then why don't you say we finish what we started earlier"

**What do you guys think? Sorry it's short review please! **


	2. Nap

**AN: Yay another chapter enjoy!**

"Kurt"

"yes Finn?"

"Do you mind if i take a nap?"

I shrugged, my eyes never leaving the magazine in my hands my feet slightly swinging as i sat in the yellow plastic chairs in the glee room, the room was empty besides me and Finn "sure i don't mind" i could practically feel his happiness leak off of him in waves. He walked toward me his body heat making the hair on the back of my neck stood up eagerly he reached over removing the _Vogue_ magazine from my hands, "Finn! I wasn't done w-" the look in his eyes made my words catch in my throat he leaned in his lips ghosted over my forehead before he made himself comfortable by laying down on a set of chairs next to me and laid his head on my lap.

He let out a content sigh, when I ran my fingers through his hair leaning into the touch in moments like this It was really hard to be mad at him, especially when he acting this adorable his chest rose and fell slowly soft snores flowing through his lips. Forcing a small smile on my face dropping a soft chaste kiss on his lips Finn twitched slightly in his sleep a smirk sketched on his face but he didn't stir he just snuggled deeper into my legs , "hmm...Kurt…Love you" my heart fluttered in my chest as my stomach did back flips my fingers stalled in his hair and I had to fight to keep my cheeks from flushing. "I love you too Finn" I whispered even though I knew he couldn't hear me,

The sound of clicking flip-flops, made me roll my eyes a annoyed groaned escaping from me "what the hell!" sighing, I turned toward Quinn "quiet he's sleeping" I hissed I was hoping that would stop her from throwing the hissy fit that I knew would come any second but if anything it just caused the fire in her eyes. To turn it into a blazing inferno "he's sleeping! I don't give a damn that he's sleeping! Why the hell is my boyfriends head on your lap!" I narrowed my eyes she's making it really hard for me to be civilized "1) last time I checked he wasn't your boyfriend anymore and 2) he's sleeping now shut up before you wake him with your temper tantrum".

She looked taken a-back, her mouth repeated opened and closed obviously trying to think of some excuse, she stomped her feet childishly opening her mouth to fire some smart ass comment when the body in my lap stirred. "…Kurt?..." on reflex I tore my attention away from Barbie and looked down glazed brown eyes along with a sleepy smile greeted me damn it Quinn! I smiled back carefully masking my anger "hey did you have a nice nap?" Finn gave a slow nod it was obvious that he wasn't fully awake "yeah…I dreamt about you" I quirked my brow "really?" he nodded sitting up, he rubbed his eyes furiously trying to wake himself up "yeah In my dream we were on some tropical island just the two of us" "that sounds nice" he nodded vigorously "we would go to the beach to collect seashells and at night we would watch the stars" His description made a picture flood into my mind. Just thinking about it made me want to get up and drag us to the beach.

Almost as if he was reading my mind, he wrapped his arms around me shifting his body so that I was leaning against him, "we should go to the beach soon and just spend the whole day there" I snuggled into his chest the all too familiar fuzzy feeling swimming around in my chest "just the two of us?" I felt him nod "just the two of us" I grinned. "I love you Kurt" "I love you too Finn" I clung onto him not wanting to let him go.

"Oh hey Quinn when did you get here?"

**Kind of happy about the ending review please**


End file.
